


Fictober Day 1

by Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual (orphan_account)



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also injured!wade, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, For a lil bit you can skip past if you want, Halloween, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, lots of fluff, tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual
Summary: This is just some super soft fluff from my two favorite boys <3





	Fictober Day 1

**“Can you feel this?”**

**Fictober fic #1**

  


Peter stumbles through his bedroom window and trips over the pile of dirty clothes underneath as he tries to find the bed. He rips off his mask and adds it to the pile as he lies down in the soft bed that envelops him, sinking and molding around him. He shoots a web and closes the window once a cold October breeze makes its way into the room.

 

He sighs and reaches out to his left slapping around trying to find the warm body that usually occupies that space. He frowns when he comes up empty and, regretfully, lifts his head from the pillow and scans the room with tired blurry eyes.

 

“Wade? Honey where are you? You said you were home you overgrown baby.” He tries to listen for a reaction and turns his head towards the bathroom when he hears a grunt then a shallow hiss follow. There is a light coming through under the door so he makes his way over there. Stripping out of his suit on the way, just in case. He can’t look Tony in the eye again and trying to find a different excuse to why his suit was ripped, torn to shreds, cut, or you know. Whatever Wade was in the mood to do that day.

 

He cracks open the door peeking through but he couldn’t hear the shower or any movement really. When he fully opens the door he scans the bathroom and hurriedly rushes to the tub. His eyes widened into saucers and he rushes over to the pristine white bathtub that was stained red with Wade’s blood. It’s still oozing out of him but it is gradually slowing thankfully.  

 

Wade smiles at Peter crookedly as his mask is resting above his nose. He coughs and wheezes as blood drips down his cracked and dry lips. His hand lifts and he’s missing… well regrowing 2 of his fingers.

 

“Heya bubblebutt how are you? I thought that I would be fine before you got home but I always forget how fast you fly through this deathtrap of a city. Man does this hurt like a bitch though. Bunch of fucking thugs came out of nowhere and decided to beat up a poor, lonely man sulking over not having to hold his boyfriend at the start of the spooky month! I mean we were supposed to be cuddling and watching the Halloween movie countdown and-”

He was cut off when Peter places his hand over Wade’s babbling mouth and sighs, defeatedly. He bites his lip and pulls his mask off all the way to look into his pale blue eyes. His smile is soft and watery trying to keep his eyes borderline misty.

 

“Wade, why do you have to be the biggest idiot alive? Best mercenary my ass. How did a group of thugs sneak up on you?” He sits Wade up once he sees that he isn’t grabbing onto his side and starts to peel off his sticky suit. Once it’s all the way off he turns on the shower warm enough to be comfortable and to wash the blood out of his scars. He finds the soft, pink loofah and pours the “manly” soap onto it and gently rubs into Wade’s skin.   


“Now wait just a damn minute, Parker. I was heartbroken, in woe, down with the blues over my baby boy. Just the thought of your name gets me distracted so no. I did not hear those terribly amateur thugs okay? This is all your fault. Maybe, if you weren’t so pretty I would’ve been home all pretty waiting for my knight in red and blue spandex.” He huffs dramatically before wincing and slightly pulling away from a harsh brush from the loofah.

 

Peter kisses Wade softly and whispers an apology that almost gets drowned out from the harsh spray of the water. After the blood gets washed away, Peter pulls Wade out of the tub and hands him his soft fluffy unicorn towel that was hanging from the wall.

 

They make it back into the bedroom and Peter starts to ruffle through their closet and picks out the comfiest, baggiest warm clothes he could find when they are so close to laundry day. He shamelessly watches his handsome boyfriend get dressed. Wade waggles his eyebrows and shakes his hips playfully as he pulls up his sweats. “Like what you see, you pervy little spider.”

 

His arms are open wide once Wade flops back onto the bed and into his arms, snuggling into his neck. It was a relaxing quiet for a moment until Wade shifts and pokes into his side making small giggles spill past his lips. Wade smirks and grabs at his waist pulling him back into his warm chest. The chill that is hovering around in the small room seems a bit farther away.

 

**“Can you feel this, Pete?”** He buries his nose into the soft bouncy curls and wraps the fluffy blanket around the both of them. Peter pops his head out of the cocoon that has been created and giggles softly his bright smile matching the sparkle in his eyes.   


“Feel what Wade? All I feel at the moment is a draft and your big hips digging into my ass, which I’m not complaining about by the way.” He laughs when Wade purposely wiggles into him and laughs into his hair.

 

“Not that you dirty little bug. I was talking about the sparks between us. I mean who else would go out of their way to get me soft pretty things because of my terrible, er I mean different skin?” Wade doesn't notice that he curls a bit more inward and clings to Peter tighter.

 

“Aw Wade, you know that I would always do that for you, ” he turns around in his arms and kisses around his face softly so he won't irritate the scars. “Besides I know how much you like being spoiled during the spooky month, honey.”

 

Peter sits up and tugs Wade’s hand and has him follow along to the kitchen. “Now since you had a rough day, I’ll make the special ‘feel better always’ cookies. Okay?”

 

Wade smiles a fraction bigger and whoops as he lands on the couch and turns the TV on to find the perfect movie.

 

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna try to do all 31 days but i can't promise y'all that so stay tuned for what does come out


End file.
